A display device is a device for displaying characters, numbers, symbols, pictures or images formed by at least two selected from a group comprising characters, numbers, symbols and pictures. The display device can be a flat surface display device, a curved-surface display device, a 3D display device, a near eye display device, an enhanced reality (AR)/virtual reality (VR) display device, etc.
At present, the display device typically has a fixed field-of-view concentration area and non-field-of-view concentration area. When a viewer is viewing an image displayed by the display device at a viewing area in front of the display device, the sight of the viewer is concentrated on the field-of-view concentration area. Individual areas of the display device usually have the same light emergent direction, so light rays emitted from the field-of-view concentration area and falling into the sight of the viewer has a large amount and a strong intensity, while light rays emitted from the non-field-of-view concentration area and falling into the sight of the viewer has a small amount and a weak intensity. Thus in the image viewed by the viewer, the brightness of the area corresponding to the field-of-view concentration area is higher than the brightness of the area corresponding to the non-field-of-view concentration area. That is, the image viewed by the viewer has poor brightness uniformity, which brings bad viewing experience to the viewer.